Children of the moon
by Ranekaera
Summary: Hey, a Remus fic for you Remus lovers out there! canon, set during the second war, Lupin meets a couple new werewolves in the underground who aren't taking orders from Fenrir... but they aren't on Voldie's side either. Some RemusTonks, please R&R!CH 3 up!
1. Saving a child

Hey, I'm sorry I haven't been updating any of my other fics, but I have this horrible habit of geting my ideas out there first and worrying about them later... Anyways, got a new one. This one focuses mostly on Lupin, and Tonks and it's gonna get kinda cat-fighty, but trust me, it'll be good.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Plot synopsis: Lupin meets a couple new werewolves in the underground, and they aren't taking orders from Fenrir... might be canon, might not, I'll decide later.

First dialogue part borrowed, in part, from the opening lyrics to a song by Scarlet (or was it something else... dammit, it's slipping my mind.)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lupin frowned, trying to keep a straight face. It was hard to do when he was literally shoulder to shoulder with around a hundred or so sweaty, smelly, desheveled men. They were being pressed in so close because the majority of them were watching Fenrir Greyback, and no one wanted to look inattentative when Fenrir was around.

"We are going to cut out their living guts and use them to bathe, do you hear me? For the hell they make us live in!" Fenrir was raving.

"Yeaaaaa!!" a lot of the smelly men yelled in agreement.

Lupin pretended to be enthused, but in truth, this sort of talk made him want to bolt. The werewolf underground was, literally, underground, a few feet into a distant forest in England. The entrane was guarded by a rundown old shack that had been taken by tangled climbing vines and weeds and nearly no muggles came to call.

Unless Fenrir decided to, of course.

There was also a fair number of small children at the meeting, including two teenagers, one boy and one girl. Unlike the other children, they weren't upset. In fact, their blank faces and calm demeanors rather reminded him of Severus Snape, an old school enemy and known triple agent.

He focused his attentions once more on Fenrir and tried to look excited.

"We will fight for the Dark Lord's cause!"

"Definitely!" Lupin roared along with the rest. Smiling in this awful place among confused angry men and frightened, lost children made him hate himself, but it was crucial to his success.

"We'll wait for the opportune moment and strike them down one by one! We're gonna kill them all and turn them! Live like we should! Stop hiding like beaten dogs!" Fenrir growled, his fiilthy matted hair hanging in his face.

"Yes!" Lupin cried, shaking his fist in mock triumph and smiling painfully again. God, how he hated this.

"Then what is our aim tonight??"

"Bite!! Turn them!" Lupin growled wildly, finding the wolf in his voice among the throng.

He shot a glance again at the smallest child in the corner, who was blood streaked from her bite to the arm and crying, blonde pigtails limp and frightened looking. Lupin longed to get all the children out of this awful place and into the safety of their parent's arms again, but he knew without a doubt that these children would never see home again.

As the werewolves started to file out of the underground rooms for their nightly romp (tonight was a almost a full moon) Lupin happened to chance upon the small, blonde girl. He couldn't help himself.

He glanced around to make sure they had all gone ahead of him, scooped her into his arms, shushed her to be quiet and took her outside, heading towards the nearby village. With any luck, her parents would find her.

It was only one child out of perhaps a dozen, but it was a start. He couldn't stand by and do nothing.

He watched her until she had run into the safety of a small building and turned his back on the place. He needed to head to Hogsmeade and alert Dumbledore of the goings on at this night's meeting.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ok, so it seems I can't help but make this canon. PLEASE review!


	2. Meeting a myth

Midnight meeting. I have taken liberties with werewolves in JK'S eyes. Has some similarities to the werewolves of UNDERWORLD. I own nothing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lupin had no choice but to transform once the moon got into clear sight.

His bones stretched, his muscles thickened, sweeping gray and brown fur swept across his body with a soft shushing sound., his face grew out and got a lot more teeth; he was a fully grown werewolf. And all human reason was gone.

He ran with the night moon, howling at her beauty, frolicking in her cold white light like deer in a meadow.

Speaking of deer...

He smelled his prey about a mile and a half in the distance. Humans. Male and female. Young, but not children. He would dine tonight.

He bounded into the distance, howling to warn them of his coming, human-like wolf paws pounding the ground with ever step.

He burst into a clearing and saw them straight ahead, his charp night vision bringing them into focus. Blood, salty and fresh, hot and thick, he craved it, and it was in his prey, he musn't be hasty...

He pounced, coming upon the weak humans, ready to claw apart their weak, soft flesh, ready to bite, and bite and bite and eat...

He was grabbed round the head and thrown to the ground.

Yelping in surprise, he growled. Now he was angry. How dare his prey fight back?

He spun to face the one who had attacked him and sensed the smell changing... The human he was focusing on was not human. He turned to the other human and howled, enraged.

His adversaries were both howling. Where had the humans gone?? Where were they?

Infuriated, he spun to leave but was caught from behind by a heavy claw.

Yelping again, he spun around and saw a huge werewolf, one like him, but so much larger, and a brilliant white color. It was female. There weren't many female wolves of his kind.

Her companion smelled male. It was him that he turned to. Another huge one, a slightly darker shade of white, almost blue.

This wasn't fair! Where had the humans gone? He was hungry!

He raised his head to the moon and howled piercingly, in despair at being cheated out of perfectly good food.

He ran off into the night, towards the village while the human that was in him screamed to turn back.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He awoke in the forest, half dressed and scratched. His mouth was smeared with blood, the smell sickeningly sweet and coppery in the early morning dawn.

He dimly remembered running towards the village in the night and sat up straighter, heart pounding. Had he bitten someone?

He spotted an animal carcass at his feet, torn apart and shredded beyond recognition. It smelled of blood, but there was too much of it to belong to any one animal.

He remembered the larger wolves from the night before and inspected the carass closer. The bite marks were quite a bit bigger than his... he had not killed this animal. Had it been the wolves? Had they spotted him going to the village and stopped him? Who were they? It was strange. He remembered the white fut. White werewolves were considered myth in the werewolf underground. White wolves were supposed to be able to keep their human minds without the aid of wolfsbane potion. It had something to do with the color of their fur.

He remembered the old myths. The very first werewolf had been white. When he bit his first human, the resulting wolf was dark and vicious. Disappointed, the first wolf had hidden from everyone while his progeny wreaked havoc. Apparently, the first one had died long ago. White wolves had never been spotted since.

But the legends had to come from somewhere. White wolves had to exist somewhere. And he had met two lastnight.

He needed to think.

He got to his feet and Apparated to Hogsmeade towait for Dumbledore like they had scheduled. Whiel there, he fixed his clothes with magic, healed a few scratches and bought a hamburger. When the waitress asked him how he wanted it cooked, he said anything but raw.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASDE REVIEW!!!!!!! I gave you a piece of the lgend of the were wolf! They had to come from somewhere and I'll reveal the rest to you in a future chapter.


	3. More of the same

Hey, sorry it took so long to update.

Note also that I got a really annoying email the other day on this one, concerning the werewolf legend I made up, about the white wolves. Someone emailed me complaining that I was being racist. Let it be noted that I am not, never was, never will be, and that isn't the focus of this fic, so please don't be insulted. The color white, like the background of the page you are now reading, is a symbol of purity in some cultures, and a symbol of death in others. In the werewolves's case, it meeans both, so heh... no more! I'm gonna give the story away! Ssshhh! Keep reading!

On with the fic!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lupin munched his hamburge thoughtfully. He wasn't realy hungry. He was only eating to get that sickening blood taste out of his mouth.

Dumbledore walked into the cafe and took a calm seat across from him. He was smiling in that mysterious way he had and patiently waited for Lupin to swallow his bite of burger.

"The meeting went well lastnight. Only three children died of the bites and none were recruited. I managed to rescue one, though. Sent her back to her village," said Lupin in hushed tones, staring guiltily at his half eaten hamburger.

"You do realize that the child's parents will never come to understand their child if he or she had been bitten," said Dumbledore sternly, but kindly. Lupin's hand began to shake. He had a point.

"Better she be sent home with an infectious bite than stuck in the underground, imprisoned, frightened and alone," he said defiantly. He did not regret his actions.

"Well said, but you know, it might have been better if you had taken her under your own wing," Dumbledore replied.

Lupin started. He hadn't thought of that. Too late now.

"In your recent owl, you told me you had news," said Dumbledore quietly.

Lupin put down his burger. He wouldn't finish it, that was for sure.

"I do. Not concerning the underground, though, that was more of the same. Lastnight, I met two others like myself who weren't there before. Teenagers. Boy and girl. I transformed with the others outside and I think I saw them again as wolves," he explained quietly so no one nearby could hear.

Dumbledore nodded to show he understood.

"They were pure white," he finished.

Even Lupin didn't mistake the alarm in the old man's blue eyes.

"You must try to get them on our side, then. I know the legend as well as you do, and if they are true, those two might be the artillery we have been looking for in this war. That is your mission for tomorrow's full moon, Remus," said Dumbledore importantly.

Lupin got up to go and Dumbledore followed his lead. He left a few sickles on the tabletop, both to pay for the burger and to tip the waitress.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meanwhile...

She sat very close to her brother and watched the sun in the sky. They were sitting in a clearing near Hogwarts, overlooking Hogsmeade. Her brother pointed the two men down below to her, but there was no need. She could see them as well as he could.

"Are you sure he's the one from lastnight," she asked without asking.

"Positive. I can smell the fear from up here," her brother replied.

They watched the two men Apparate away.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

please review!!!


End file.
